Vengeance
by Saraphina-Jamenson
Summary: Eighteen year old Irish, Edward is betrayed by his own family... He has to run, because you can't leave loose ends when you're a mobster. Rated:M for language and smot to come.
1. Chapter 1

I've been running. I've been running from them, but to understand I have to go back.

I was at my father's side, the head of the Irish mob and I successor to him, he was talking to me how well our "district" or "turf" was doing. Everyone loved Father. So I thought.

We were in the back room of our store front, "The Cullen Butcher Shop" with everyone.

My uncles: Cathal, Michael, and Emmet. They were sitting around a poker table playing cards with a beer to their left even cigarettes hanging loosely from their lips. The other men, close "family" like members: Connor and Brian...and there even was my older brother Jasper. Just all the guys together and relaxing, it's been awhile since we have had this.

My father and I were away from the group, further back in the room on an old couch.

He began to speak softly to me.

"Right now our business is great, Edward. No one is trying to sell to our people but and if they do those mother fuckers got another thing comin' for them! No one is causing trouble…just nothing." My father, a traditional Irish man, let out with a wee bit excitement lacing with his heavy accent. I had no idea why he seemed so happy. He opened his mouth, I paused with anticipation.

"Ed, you must understand that you are a man now. You're 18 and your old man might not have much longer on God's green earth…and I want to hand down the family business to you.." he was right about not having much time left..

My heart and soul was filled with happiness that my father was passing such a huge thing on to me, but then I sank…Jasper… he's twenty-five and has more experience with certain situations than I. He was the one who helped me catch up when Dad taught us things, he'd go back step through step and explain more carefully tell me the importance.

"But Dad, why me? Come on, we both know that Liam is the one with more experience in the business than me. He can think clearly when it comes to bust or captures."

"Because, Edward, you are the best for the job and I know it. Beside when I have come and gone, you'll be old enough to handle it." I just turned and smiled as my father nudged my arm with his elbow.

The rest of that day I couldn't help but to walk around with a smile and a skip in my step.  
Later that week I noticed other people of our "family" acting secretive. But I thought nothing of it. Even Jasper and my uncles were sneaking around. I regret not ever saying anything. I stayed with my father ever since our talk in the back room.  
On Saturday I was working at the shop when a middle-aged woman who looked like hell, probably from some drug we sell to the people. She approaches the counter. Her talk to me was riddled, which only meant that she need to talk to my father and I have been taught what exactly needs to be said.

"They said it would rain tomorrow." She said smoothly

"You can't trust the weatherman, not in the summer." I let out plainly

"It's good it will be autumn soon, then." She said. I nodded.

"Come." I stepped out from behind the counter and led her to a door that took you down a narrow hallway with many rooms: the back room, bathroom, a office (dads), and a room that very many unlucky people go into.

I knocked lightly on the office door.

"Aye." I heard come from closed door.

"Um, Dad a woman is here to see you a," I turned to her.

"Sarah." She said quietly

"Sarah." I finished.

"Send her in."

I opened the door for her. She hesitantly walked in to the office and took a seat.

"Edward, shut the door and go back up front, please." My father and I nodded at each other before I closed the door…  
Only I didn't go back up to the front..I stayed behind and listened closely.

"So Mrs. O'brien what can I do for you this mornin' ?" My father asked her.  
"It's me daughters boyfriend...He um...well... The fucker has been beating her around all over the place...I was hoping you personally could take care of it.."

Silence...

"What is his name...?" my father was hesitant 'bout this..  
"Sean.."  
"I need a little more than a first name...You know how many Seans there could be in Ireland..?  
"Well I know that you are such good friends with his father..."  
"Sean...Sean O'Neil..."

...More silence...This is bad...Very bad...

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Fucking-a..." I let out quietly  
l should get back now..

I couldn't help but to think on my dad's meeting with that hag... I assumed that the "job" will be in place soon since it doesn't really require much planning. Probably a couple days..

But that night was hell unleashed for the Cullen family...  
September 12, 9:00 P.M :  
It was the day of the job. My father, my uncles, and even Jasper...  
Now if you looked at us all together, you wouldn't want to fuck with us.  
Anyways we showed up to the location where our informant told us where this fucker Sean would be...  
We walked down the alley way of some pub. There was a metal door, My dad went and I were the last in. Liam and my uncles made a barrier. Shoulder to shoulder. Then a...  
BANG!  
Followed by an...  
Thud  
I watched my father fall before me with his hand clutched to his chest..  
He lifted the bloodied hand up to my face..  
"Edward...Just," he started to gasp for breath..  
"Just know that I love you ..." everything around us faded away.  
Tears were falling... I was hyperventilating...  
"Shhh...it doesn't hurt...I'm just going home, okay? Tell your mum...tell Esme that I love her and to keep...to-... to keep me in her heart..."  
And just like that... My father was gone..  
"NO! CARLISLE! NO! YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! GOD DAMN IT! GOD ! FUCK!" I looked up and there was no "Sean" Nobody but my family smirking...?  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! WHAT THE FUCK!  
"We're sorry Edward...it had to be done..." Jasper said cooly  
"NO! YOU ARE FUCKING FAMILY!"  
"Aye, we are, but now you are the only one else who we can't have loose ends can we, little brother?" Jasper lifted his gun to my head..  
I wasn't going to fucking die with out my fucking vengeance...  
-


	2. Chapter 2

I put my father down carefully... Jasper's gun cocked...  
I stood very slowly...his eyes followed me...  
"No, Jasper, you aren't going to kill me..."  
"Oh haha! Why is that?"  
"Because...you have always fought for dads love..his acceptance...  
he gave it to you, but he favored me. That's why we are here aren't we? That's why you are all here.. Now that you killed your own father... he'll never love you and never accept you...low life mother fuckers don't deserve love.. you'll ne-"  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"  
Jasper yelled in a blind rage. He closed his eyes.  
He fired a shot... I did not realize who or what he shot till I looked down...  
My arm was bleeding...and that's when the roaring pain came I droves.  
I had to get out of there...and fast!  
I shot up and ran... I ran till I couldn't anymore. I ducked into alley ways down streets and back to alley ways. I needed clothes to pack, but I couldn't go back.. they will be expecting it.  
I ended up on the other side of town. I stopped at the corner of "Greenly" and "Main Street" to catch my breath.  
I wondered around... masses have faded down to passing a person every now and then. I found myself into "Duffy's Pub" the owner Glenn Duffy is an old friend of my friend of my father...  
"Sorry, sir ten minuets till last call."  
"Heeeeyyyyyy! Edward, lad! You've shot up like-" he rushed to me... I felt him feel around my arm..  
"Ah! Hey watch it..it is obviously fresh."  
It was past two a.m. It was dead.  
"Jaysis, Edward what the in the hell did you get yourself into?" Glenn asked me worried.  
"Do you have supplies to clean this up? And pour shots... We'll need them."  
"Uh right here." He pulled a medical kit from behind the bar and handed it to me.  
"Cheers. I'll be back in a bit." I let out bluntly. He shrugged and went to pouring.  
I found the bathroom and I took my shirt off. The blood had completely ran down my side and staining my shirt. It is trash now. I grabbed a paper towel and a the rubbing alcohol. I slowly lifted the saturated towel to the bullet wound. Contact.  
"SWEET FUCKING MOTHER! FUUUUUUUCCCKKKK!"  
Hissing in pain I instantly withdrew the blood soaked napkin. I continued to clean to wound for several minutes. And may I note that it was no fucking picnic. Afterward, I found for gauze and medical tape...these next weeks are going to a joy ride.

"Hey, better?" He asked. I just shrugged in reply.  
"So are you going to tell me what the hell in Gods name happened tonight?"  
"My uncles, you remember them...and Jasper... They set us up with a phony job from a old hag they hired. We show up and as soon as my father walked in...the shot him. Right here," I pointed to my chest, right where the heart is.  
"And I got out just in time before they got me." I finished.  
Glenn looked completely shocked and sad... His sadness filled his eyes, but he did not shed a tear.  
He scooted the shot of Jameson. I as sure as hell took it with no hesitation. The sting was followed my a quick sip of Coke and a hiss...


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a raging hangover and a pain in my stomach. I have to sober the fuck up. I have to leave today. If I am leaving tonight, I have to get clothes. They will probably be looking at the docks and airports.  
I stumbled out of booth to the smell of hot coffee and food. Glen came out of the kitchen with a tray. My stomach growled.  
"Haha a bit hungry are ya lad?"  
"Aye.." I glared at the food like a dog who hasn't eaten for a week.  
"Haha here." He handed the plate to me along with a black coffee, two sugars. My thank you to him were groans of deliciousness.  
Fuck... I need to slow down.  
I put down my fork and knife.  
BREATH OUT. BREATH IN.  
I took my coffee and sipped on it as I walked outside while I pulled out my cigarettes. Coffee, cigarettes, and a Irish sunrise... It is the best thing in world.  
I lit up and took a long hard drag. I needed this. I just could not get last night with my dad...and Jasper..

"Night... Bad for the hunted. Good for the hunter..."  
It's time to leave. Time to go. I had clothes from Glenn, they should last me about a week. I could get more when I get to Boston, when I get a job.

I made my way through the shadows towards the fence of the shipping yard. My buddy Emmet was waiting for me. Since he works on one of the ships he is going to get me to the states. From there I will be on my own.

" Heeeeyyyy, Edward I heard what happened and I am sorry for your loss."  
"Don't worry about it. All we need to do is get on this boat and the fuck out of here. If I stay any longer I'll be right were my dad is."  
"Touché." He replied cooly  
We walked towards the hole in the fence. He held it up for me as I crawled and I the same for him.  
We took the long way around the shipping containers so that if my family had them watched we wouldn't run into trouble.  
The shadows comforted me in a scary way. They put me at ease in a stressful time, like this for example. We some fucking how got on the boat without being too conspicuous. Fuck, with the way that we were dressed we looked like we have have a months shift and this is our first time back on land. He showed me to a small room with a couch that was old and had duct-tape patched holes. He handed me a pillow and blanket.  
"Here."  
"Thanks man, I appreciate it."  
"No problem. My shift is about to start. Are you good for now?"  
"Yeah I need rest, it's late so.."  
"Aye, see you in the morning for breakfast, Edward."  
"Okay, bye, Emmet."  
He walked out and shut the metal door behind him. I threw the blanket and pillow down to rush to door. Locked. The door being locked provide a sense of security... At least for the night.  
My sleep that was wild. I tossed and turned with the crash of waves against the boat. And when I awoke things just seemed crazy and strange.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey, Ed wake your ass up. There isn't going to be food by the time you wake up. "  
Still dreary I stumbled around to the door.  
"Stop all of that fucking yelling. Jaysis." I shouted as I opened the door.  
"Haha. Come on." He walked through the narrow hallways towards where I assumed we were going, the mess hall. All the men and the occasional women or two sat around with coffee and food.  
"Ed! Stop gawking and get your ass in the fucking line!" I hadn't noticed I stopped walking and he had moved on without me. I went towards him. It was like a school lunch line. You point to what you want and then the shovel it on there.  
I pointed and talked to the lunch severs.  
Ah... Coffee. Black, two sugars as always. Next, a cigarette.  
After I practically inhaled my plate and downed my coffee I went out to an outdoor hallway that quickly led to a door.  
I lit up. I gave it a strong and long pull. Held the smoke in. Exhale. The calmness already started working on my nerves. I was calm and buzzed. I laughed at myself.  
A door opened.  
"Ed! Hey Ed!"  
I snapped my head towards the door. Emmet. Thank god. I thought it was Jasper's voice for a smidge of a second.  
"What?" I took another drag.  
"Better come in. A storm is going to hit us and it is not going to pretty."  
I took one last drag...

The next five days passed quickly. It was shocking when we took port in New York, but this wasn't my last stop. I had to get to Boston and soon. I have connections up there.  
After Emmet and I parted ways and he went back aboard I roamed the "Big Apple" .  
I wasn't big and was fucking jam packed. I swear I just wanted to take a gun out just to clear a fucking walkway.  
I made my way to a cheap hotel somewhere.  
"Can I have a room for one, please."  
"Oh my gosh! Are you Irish? That's awesome! I always wa-" see jut kept going on and on and on.  
"Haha, aye. About that room."  
"Jeez, I'm sorry. How long will you be with us?"  
"One night." I said cooly. She typed away.  
"Okay we're all set. Here is you door key and you'll be staying in room 112."  
"Thanks Angela." She blushed as I took the key card and walked down the hall.  
I opened the door, threw my shit on the floor, and fell unto the bed with a groan.  
All I remember is falling asleep.  
When I awoke I rummaged through my bag. I found clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush, a few hundred dollars ( surprise...American money.), and a picture of my father and I when I was a boy. I stumbled against a wall, my heart was pounding, I felt tears build up and stress stir in my chest. Put the picture down carefully on the counter and rushed into the shower.  
Once I got out I dressed, packed my shit, paid at the front desk, and left for the train station.  
I flagged down a taxi.  
"Where will it be, sir?" A blonde stern looking man asked.  
"Penn Station?" I said. I could help but to notice the difference between our accents. I am just so used to hearing my and other Irish accents but now I am the outsider. Strange.  
"Okay." He started the meter. We drove in silence. We stopped at lights and quickly began to drive again. We came to a full stop.  
"That'll be 23.50, sir." I him a twenty and four ones and hopped out.  
The building was fucking huge. I mean it when I say that.  
I went to the ticket both.  
"Hi, can I have one ticket to Boston?" The booth agent typed away.  
"Okay...that's 104.00 for a economy seat. Is that okay, sir?"  
"Aye, quiet." I handed her the money and exchanged it for the ticket.  
As I boarded the train I saw a girl. A beautiful girl. Long wavy brown hair. Skinny build and quiet an as, if I must say.  
I walked over to her.  
"You fucking bag! Just fucking get in there!" she yelled at the overhead storage compartment.  
"I like a girl with a mouth." I said quietly as I pushed her bag in and latched the door.  
She turned around and looked me in the eye. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly.  
"Uuuuhhhhh. Um thanks."  
"Don't worry about it." I said with a cocky smile. I turned to walk away.  
" I'm Bella!" She said loudly. I looked back at her. She was blushing and red splotches on her chest.  
"Hi Bella, I am Edward. Pleased to meet you." I smiled at her.  
"Well there doesn't look like there anywhere to sit... Would you like to sit with me possibly?" She spread a sweet smile across her face.  
"Aye" she looked puzzled at my response.  
"What?" I asked her as I took the seat next to the window.  
"It means yes or yeah. It is just what we said... Back home."  
She nodded and sat.  
These next four hours are going to be not as boring as I thought they would be.  
I laid my head back.  
"Wanna listen to music?" She handed my one of the ear buds. I just took it in response.  
'Rebel of the Sacred Heart' by Flogging Molly began to play. I just looked at her and smiled at her cuteness. I sat back an closed my eyes...I faded into the darkness.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward? Wake up sleepy." A woman's voice awoke me.  
"Hmm what? Are we there yet?" I questioned her.  
"They said we will be in thirty minutes."  
"Okay, good."  
"Edward, what brings you to South Boston? Business or pleasure?"  
"Mostly business, but if you stick around it just might become both." I winked at her.  
"Haha we will see about that."  
Ooh she bites back.  
"Well I like the sound of that."  
"Well, Bella, what brings you here? Hm? Tell me, lass." I asked her playfully.  
"My uncle lives here and I am in a bit of a rut. So I had no other choice."  
"Same. Maybe one day I can tell you my story..." I faded out I shook out those memories.  
"And vise versa." She winked a wee bit.

The train was pulling into the station. I grabbed my backpack from in between my feet. And when I came up she was looking at me. More like starring at me.  
I laughed a bit.  
"What?" I asked her, laughter still lacing with my irish accent.  
"Nothing, just thinking that's all." She sat up to pull her bag out from above. She was still having trouble with that damn door.  
"My fucking mother! Fucking open!" She was banging the door like an animal. It popped open. She stopped mid air and unclench end her fist, smoothed out her air, and straightened her clothes.  
"Fucking great..." She pulled her bag out with ease.  
"I like them rough you know." I said leaning down in her ear as I passed her by. I looked back. Her mouth dropped and those red splotches appeared, again.  
I stepped out unto the platform and walking down towards the station.

"Is that how you are going to fucking leave this!"

I heard Bella yell running towards me.  
I smiled and waited for her. I looked slightly down at her as she ran. Her bosoms were bouncing as her body moved... I felt slightest twinge in my pants.  
"Is it?" She snapped me out of it.  
"Haha," I laughed  
"No, I can tell you were to find me in a couple of days."  
"That sounds great."  
"I have a friend who owns a bar and I'm going to be staying and working therefor awhile. Come anytime you want."  
"What's the name of the place?"  
"McOre's pub." I replied cooly.  
"Cool, I'll find you. Goodbye Edward." She winked at me as she turned to walk towards a taxi. I like to watch her sweet tight arse walk away, but hopefully I can see it crashing into my pelvis as I pace inside her. Hard.

I am not going to be able to get this girl out of my head. I mean, come on she's beautiful and she bites back. She isn't going to sit back, no she is going to play the game. I want this lass. Badly...

Twitch.

I walked to the mirror in my room.  
"Well time to work." I sighed. For the bartender job I have at my friend James McOre I have to wear a black t-shirt with the pub's name, black jeans, and some non-slick shoes.  
I turned and walked towards the door. The pub was already start to pick up and it was only 4:20.. Hehe funny time.  
Anyways the next seven hours contained of me pouring and handling things and just monogynous work.  
I went to James's spare room in the back. Took a nice long shower/bat thingy with a cigarette while 'The Dropkick Murphy's' played and shortly after I passed out on my bed. Naked.

About a couple months later...  
It was mid afternoon and I was behind the bar wiping it down when the door opens. Bella. I pretend not to see her and continue to work on the bar.

"Hi, I'm umm looking for Edward. Is he in today?" She ask softly. I look up with a half smile.  
"Hey lass." I said and my half smile turned into a full blown smile.  
"Hey I was wondering when you had a break."  
"How about now?" I asked. She smiled.  
"Sounds great."  
I found two shot glasses and put them down on the bar. I then brought out the bottle of Jameson and poured.  
She took it with no hesitation.  
"Cheers!" She said as threw it back.  
"Aye" I swallowed.  
We both hissed.  
After a few more shoots and hours things became more tense. We were sitting side by side. My leg was touching hers. She turned towards me a gave me a devilish grin that was utterly sexy as fuck. It was so sexy that it caused a twitch in my pants.  
"If you keep smiling like that and I'll take you to my room and wipe it off...personally.." I said real close in her ear. I could feel her body shutter and tremble.  
"And if you keep talking like that, baby, I'll give you the best hour of your life."  
I chuckled and smiled at her.  
"We will see." I said provocatively.  
And that's when Bella's lips met mine in a heated frenzy. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands grabbing her arse. She continued to kiss me. Our lips moving in perfect unison. She began to kiss to my neck and then my ear sucking the lobe and playing with the lobe with her tongue... My turn to shutter.  
I can't take it anymore..  
I picked her up and walked to my room. We fell on the bed kissing. I pushed my hard-on against her and got a sweet, sweet moan in response.  
Fuck...  
I began to push her shirt up and trail kisses up her delectable skin. Moans, moans, and more moans. She took her shirt of and I did the same.  
She pushed me off and climbed on. She began to grind her hips in slow tantalizing circles. I moved her a bit so I could undo my pants. She undid hers.  
We both stopped and minute, laid down, and took our pants off. She then took off her bra showing those oh so amazing breast. I need to be inside her.  
She got back on top...both of us completely bare. I could feel her wetness on my skin. I frantically began looking for a spare condom in my nightstand drawer.  
"Got it!" I said. She moved a little. I tore it open and the condom dropped on my chest. I rolled it on to the hilt and I threw the package to the ground where all our clothes were. I scooted her closer and lifted her up. She slid down my shaft.  
"Oh fuck...aaah." She moaned. She wasn't even at the hilt yet.  
I pushed up into her tight, warm pussy.  
Her volume increased along with the moans.  
"Fuck me...harder baby harder. I want it harder." She yelled at me.  
I pushed up into her and shifted us and she fell on her back, legs locked. I began to pace into her harder and harder, faster and faster.  
"Fucking-a...mmmm...mmmm...Unf..." I moaned loudly as I rammed into her.  
Her nails dug into my shoulder blades and then went down my back. I rammed faster...  
"Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah!" She moaned loudly as I did... She was tightening around me  
"Fuck I'm close." We said in unison. She began to get tighter and tighter and finally we were pushed off the edge and into ecstasy.  
-


	5. Authors note

I am sorry guys I accidentally fucked up! Forgive me and read on?


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled out of her warm body and fell down beside her breathing hard..  
"Fucking-a..." My voice was hoarse and my irish accent sticking out like a sore thumb.  
"You're," she swallowed and took a deep breath.  
"You're telling me..." Her breath was still shallow.  
She rolled on her side. I scooted in right behind her. We fit just like a puzzle piece.  
I kissed her hot skin. Tracing kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

"That feels nice." She said. I kissed her skin slower.  
"Mhm" I hummed back. I glanced back at the clock. It was only six thirty  
"What do you say you go home, get all gussied up and I will pick you up around seven?" I asked. She stayed quiet for a minutes. Thinking.  
"Well that sounds great, actually." She said quietly.

She got out of bed and walked into my bathroom.

"Ed! Why didn't you fucking tell me!"  
"What?!" I shouted back  
"My fucking hair is a fucking birds nest and my make up is all over the fucking place!"  
"Bella," I walked in to the bathroom bare assed. I smooth out her hair reached around her for a towel and wet it. Turned her around.  
"You're perfectly fine, lass." I wiped off the make up. When I finished up I turned her towards the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"See look at you...Beautiful." I kissed her neck. She blushed and those blotches that I love so much came back. She left the bathroom and when she came back she was dressed. I was just standing there bare as can be and she was staring at me.

"Well, Bella I need your address to come pick you up later."  
"2421 Joseph street. Just press this button with my name and I'll come down."  
I leaned down and kissed her softly.  
"I'll see you later, lass." She smiled and walked away and I got the pleasure of watching that sweet arse walk away.

I walked into my room to grab a nice pair of jeans, a button up shirt, and boxers. Shower time.  
The water rushed down my skin. It water was warm and comforting. Washing away everything that has happened in the pass few month. Surprisingly nothing has happened. I haven't seen or heard anything of my family in Boston and if the were everyone on in this type of circle would be talking. And...fuck I am surprised that they haven't found me. I bet people are talking about all around me.

As I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed my toothbrush, wet it, put toothpaste on, then wet it again before I brushed my teeth.  
I walked out of the bathroom after I was finished and dressed.  
When I was done I walked out into the bar...that no one was in. All there was, was a package with my last name on it. I opened it. All there was a letter that read:

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_ I am writing to inform you that you have been found out and you family has found you. I have been doing some digging and found out their moles. Luckily for you there isn't very many and I can help you. Meet me behind this bar at midnight. I have the list...for a price of course we will talk business later._  
_ -A_  
"Fuck..."


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to get that fucking letter out of my head. I just couldn't...  
Anger was bubbling inside me. I balled my fist. I snapped. I let a fit of anger out. I pushed the napkin holders and whatever what was on the bar off. I picked up one of the stools and threw it clear across the room.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" McOre came out yelling at me. I couldn't say one word.. I felt the anger heat me up, but it was subsided now. I straightened out my shirt and did my best to compose myself before I even thought about talking.

Silence.

I handed him the letter. He looked puzzled at first, but when he read it he put it down... he gave me a look... it was a familiar looked.

"Look, Edward, I know that this upsets you, but even though those fuckers think they are going to "find" you doesn't mean you have to destroy my bar." he said softly. At that moment he reminded me of my own father. I calmed down completely.

"I- I have to go pick Bella up. Can you call someone in tonight to take up my shift?" I looked him straight in the eye.

"Sure." I don't hug very many people, but he reminded me of my father. I just wanted something to give me some happiness so I hugged him. He froze, but he slowly hugged me back.

"I'm sorry it is just that I needed that..." I said softly.  
"Don't worry about it, bud. Just go see your girl and have fun tonight." He chuckled and turned. He began to clean up as I left..

I pulled up to her building. It was just like the ones you see when you walk around in the city of New York.  
I walked up to the door to be buzzed in.  
"Who is it?" Her voice came out of the box.  
"Um it's Edward." I replied cooly. The door buzzed open  
"It's apartment 12b. Walk right up the stairs. First door on the left."  
I walked in and followed the stair chase slowly. I was still trying to calm down. Stop. I leaned against a wall taking deep breaths. I had calmed down as much as I could. I then continued to find her apartment and I knocked.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

She answered it quickly. And when she did...

"God damn, lass..." I said looking her up and down.  
She wore an almost skin tight black dress and the back of the dress appeared to be cut out. The dress stopped at her mid thigh...she also had paired it with black heels, those sexy strapy ones. Her hair was sexy and messy...tonight is going too be hard to get by.  
"Well, thank you!" those red splotches appeared again.  
"No problem, lass." I said as I held my hand out for her to take.  
"Ready, beautiful?" I asked her  
"Absolutely..." She took my hand and stepped out an through the threshold.

When we arrived we were greeted by the hostess.  
"How many?" She spoke towards me.  
"Um, just two please." she nodded her head and seated us and a table set for two by a window that if you looked out... you'd see the most amazing sight of lights that go on for miles and miles...

"Oooooh! I am most definitely getting that!" Bella squealed.  
I chuckled.  
"And what may that be, lassie?" I asked in a low tone with a cocked eyebrow. She bit her lip..Fucking mother...  
"I am getting the house steak with potatoes and a salad for a side."  
"Mmmm, that does sound delicious." Our waiter, Mike apparently, approached us.  
"Hello, how are you two doing the evening."  
He later took our drink orders and diner orders and was off.

And when we were finished, the crowd in the restaurant had faded down to us and another couple across the room. I finished my drink and look at her.  
"I think it is time that I get you home, lass." I said quietly.  
"Well it is late and my uncle might start to worry..." Her voice faded  
"Then we should be off." I said getting up to get her chair.  
"Thank you, Edward." She smiled.  
I left a few twenties on the table as we left.  
When we got to the car I opened her door, she got in. When I got in and started the car up her hand snaked in between my legs. I tried to focus on the road as I drove her home, but she just kept getting closer and closer. The speed was increasing-  
"Hehe!" She was fucking laughing? And her hand was there.. God damn I just wanted to pull that car over and pull her on top of me and have her take every inch...  
"Bella, please, lass. I cannot insure that you'll be walking right if you keep doing that ..." I faded out.  
She just laughed and left her hand at my knee.

When I arrived at her building it was eleven-thirty. I need to get back and fast.  
"Well, this is me." she said almost  
"Aye it is." I said calmly. I turned towards her. Her lips were getting closer and closer to my face. My heart was racing. Contact. Our lips began to move in unison. My hand grabbing a fist full of hair. She let out a soft mewl. I got flashbacks of today.  
Twitch.  
Her hand snook back up my leg and her fingers began to dance a erotic dance that caused me to grow with each touch.  
I pulled away from her and tried to go back to conversation.  
"Please, lassie..." I began to beg. She pulled back and smiled.  
"I had a very nice time tonight, thank you... It truly was lovely." She said, flashing a smashing smile.  
"Talk to me later?" I asked.  
"Of course!" She kissed me one more time.  
"Good-bye, Edward." She said sweetly. And with that she got out slowly and walked to her door. I watched her tight arse walk away in that tight black dress.

When I arrived back at the bar it was almost midnight.  
"Shiiiiiiiiiit." I mumbled. I tried quickly to get to the alley way behind the bar. I turned the corner and I saw a small figure in the night.  
"Hello? Edward?" I heard a woman's voice, but what was different was the accent... Irish. I walked closer to the voice.  
"Yes." I said bluntly as I stopped in front of her. She was a small, pixie like woman with short brown hair and honey colored eyes.  
"I'm Alice, nice to finally meet you." She walked past me and towards the corner. I followed.

She sat down at the bar, it wasn't busy in here tonight. I walked around the bar.  
"Want a pint?" I offered.  
"Does a bear shit in the woods?" She shot back at me. I just chuckled shorty as I grabbed a couple iced glasses and two bottles of Guinness.  
After I poured the pints, I handed one to her.  
"Thank you, mate." She saluted me a wee bit with the glass. She sipped on it before putting it down. I walked around the bar once more before I sat down next to Alice.  
Her hand was in her pocket digging around for something.  
"Here." She handed me a neatly folded paper. I looked at her out stretched hand hold the paper. I damn well knew what it was but I wasn't sure I was completely ready to know. I took it anyway. I unfolded it.

I read aloud.  
"Sarah Loins. Josh Specler. Thomas O'Conroy."  
I looked up at her sipping on her pint casually.  
"I know none of the fucking names..." I said in sadness and a wee hint of frustration and anger.  
" I know, but luckily I can help you find where these motherfuckers.." She said.  
The door opened.  
"Bella?" I was now completely and utterly lost. She said nothing, just walked in and sat cooly next to me, but when she talked it wasn't a American accent...no this was my kind of accent.  
"Do note that I mean my feelings for you Edward. That is why Alice contacted me. We came up with a plan to be introduced 'accidentally'." She said... I was just too dazed to say anything...  
"Yes, the train ride was a set up, but now that it is all out and in the open we can talk. Now Sarah Loins, Josh Specler, and Thomas O'Conroy are all here in South Boston, luckily. Your family is moving fast, but won't be here for a couple days which gives us time to set up a place."  
I wasn't sure how to take in what Bella had just unleashed on me. I just glanced back and forth between them. I grabbed my beer and downed it.

"We were planing to find Thomas O'Conroy and act as if we have 'information' about where you'll be in a couple days and what time." Alice cut in.

"Okay, so who is playing the femme fatal ? Who is talking to him?" I asked.  
"Originally it was Bella, but now that is my job." Alice replied back.  
"I see." I said...  
"Well, I'll be retiring for the night, and Bella you are welcome to join me, lass. And Alice I am thankful for everything." I looked at both of them. I offered my hand towards Alice. She took it eagerly.  
"The pleasure was all mine," she stood up finished her beer.  
"Good-night Bella, good-night Edward. I will call tomorrow.  
"Night." We said in unison. I turned at that and walked towards my room, Bella followed. I opened the door, she passed and I shut it.  
"Ed, are you okay?" She asked coming up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.  
"I am fine, it's just this is happening all so fast. I have been waiting for months and now I am getting my wish. It is just shocking yet relieving at the same damn time." I felt her kiss my neck softly. I stretched my neck to the opposite side. More kisses.  
"Bells, right now...I just want to lay down." She understands, right? She stepped back.  
"That's fine. I am going to get my bag."  
"What?" I asked puzzled.  
" I was going to ask you if I could stay tonight anyways. I just came prepared." She gave me a cute smile.  
"I'm going to hop in the shower, join when you get back?"  
"Alrighty then." She replied as she walked out.  
This fucking accent thing with her is going to take some adjusting... I thought she genuinely American, but life is going to keep taking familiar things from me and blend it up then serve it back to me as a shit smoothie topped off with harsh realizations.  
The shower was warm and relaxing. I could feel the day wash off of me. It was utterly fantastic. The door opened. I looked throughout the clear curtain. Bella. She smiled and began to strip her dress. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. Still wearing her high heels and red lacy panties... Nothing else. My jaw dropped and I shuttered. I had to look away, but I just couldn't. I looked back her sexy body and she winked at me.  
Fucking-a.  
Bella eventually stopped teasing me and got in. I lathered my body in soap, but she began to take over. Her hands started behind my ears, softly rubbing, then my shoulders and arms, my chest, down further to my stomach...  
I stopped her hands. I pushed her against the wall.  
"Bella, I want to, but I can't not tonight." I kissed her passionately. She pulled away.  
"After me lying and pretending to be some American girl... I am just trying to make you feel better, Edward." I said sweetly.  
"And I appreciate it," I kissed her sweetly this time.  
"But I am fine." I washed off, she followed closely after she was finished.  
I pulled out a pair of boxers and spilled them on as I walked towards the bathroom, again, to brush my teeth. When I walked in she had on a tight tank too and some way too short shorts and her toothbrush in her mouth  
"You're killing me here, Bells with your out field." She giggled and continued brushing her teeth. Found my toothbrush and toothpaste. I wet my toothbrush, put toothpaste on, wet it again, and begun brushing my teeth.  
"Ed, move please." She asked muffled. I took a step back as I brushed my teeth, she moved, I moved back, spat, rinsed my mouth and toothbrush, and put it back in the drawer. I turned to her.  
"Ready for bed?" I asked her with a smile.  
"Of course." She smiled back.  
She followed me closely to the bed I crawled in on the side closest to the door. I cuddled in on my side.  
Our warmth was was magnified. It was comfortable. I like this.  
"Good-night, lovely." I whispered.  
"Night." She yawed back.  
I settled in and began to drift.


End file.
